Last hope, yeah right
by spazzysassyangel
Summary: What if that last dragon rider was something the elves feared and was cast out by every kind but now they need their help to win the war. Better than it sounds and same characters excluding Eragon though he may come in later in the story.
1. prologue

This is a new idea I'm toying around with tell me whether I should continue or not.

Prologue

My kind was cast away years ago by elves after the massacre.

But now they need us, well specifically me.

I am there last hope the one person who can help them win the war but why do I care its not my war to fight.

The humans shriek away in fear when they hear just at one word. Just one simple name that most call us by. Though we have many names. The only thing I could give credit to humans is that they have a very creative.

**Vampire**

But they call me a different name now since that fateful day the egg cracked.

**Dragon rider**

Ok here's the prologue review. I wont continue it unless you review or fix it if you don't review. Of course the next chapter will be longer =)


	2. memories

I looked out of the house to see my sister and brother fighting. They aren't my real siblings of course but they are put of my coven. There are 6 of us in our coven Tia, Clara, Melinda, Kathain, Jeffery and me of course. We live in a huge community of vampires, like a village. All the vampires left after the massacre, we were forced to leave our homeland and it was all because of those malicious elves. They called us monster and villains but they are evil and weaklings compared to vampires. The only reason they even were able to fore us out was because of their dragon riders. They have so much magic because they stole from my race and others. They don't even deserve to call themselves a race. They call themselves all-powerful but really they are weaker than humans. I was once a human; I had tons of magic, speed, and strength not exactly a vampire but, pretty close. I was part of the first fleet to Alagaesia; we were explorers looking for new lands and people. Everyone in the colony was doing well until we met the elves. I came across one of them when I was hunting and I almost shot it but stopped myself, when I saw how pretty this elf was. She looked like a small child and she had beautiful black hair down her back. Her stunning green eyes were full of fear and me being a kind naive 17 year old I was invited her back to the colony and shared with her our human secrets. Elves had no magic and were so slow. They were slower than horses. So I showed her how magic worked and our rituals for drawing power and controlling it. Soon I met the rest of her race and we became good allies. Elves were good hunters and adapters to the environment. They showed us how to farm this new hard soil and new things to farm. We lived in peace with one another until, the day those bastards betrayed us. They snuck into the colony in the middle of the night and took our energy right out of us using our own spells.

It makes me so mad "Emourie" Clara yelled, I looked down and realized I broke the table. Sometimes I don't realize my own strength.

"Sorry" I told Clara, she made that table and put a lot of effort into it. She gave me a sincere smile and I knew she forgave me. We were like true sisters and she was the closest to me in our small coven because we were the closest in age. I was turned into a vampire at 18 while she was turned at 19 making her the oldest in our coven physically. Almost every one in our village get along because we have all been vampires for at least a hundred years. At least we still have one thing the elves do not immortality. I will be 18 forever, I never age. The only way for a vampire to dies is to go without blood for weeks. Which is what is happening to us, as a village now. When the elves kicked us off our homeland it was ok at first tons of animals and a human or two to feast on but now there are no animals for us to hunt and my village doesn't believe in killing humans unless we have no choice. Since we were one human we empathize with them and feel, as though it's not fair to hunt a race that has, been stricken by the elves as well. Though most humans now don't know this. We also don't eat dwarves they don't taste right.

The village has to move again, so that we can survive. About every 6 years we move closer and closer to our homeland. We are getting pretty close to where the first human colony was.

"Pack up everyone we are leaving in 6 minutes to journey for more food." Tyler, our village leader yelled. I hurried and packed everything I owned, which wasn't much. I packed my hairbrush, soap, and a few pair of clothes. My clothes consisted of a couple dresses and leggings. I never wore shoes, since I never feel hot or cold just warm and warmer. As our village was starting to head out I realized I forgot something.

As ran back to grab something Clara saw me "Where are you going, we're leaving now?" Clara asked, " I have to grab something important. I'll catch up"

Leaving Clara and others ahead I ran into the woods. I can't believe I almost forgot it. I was scolding myself until I saw it. My golden locket, the one thing I still have from when I was human. I saw it gleaming its golden luster in the light, and picked it up. Then I noticed something shiny next to, a red ruby stone a big one to. I picked up the stone and put it in my bag, I could break it down and make a pretty necklace out it. Then I took my locket; it brought back some horrible memories from my change and the elves. On my necklace is the Elvin crest it, was a gift from the girl who betrayed us. She was sort of like their princess back then. Those memories brought tears to my eyes. I vowed if I ever were to see an elf again I would kill them and give the human race back its strength.

Please review I want to know what you think. If I should continue or if its confusing. Please


End file.
